


if I just lay here, would you lie with me?

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Briefings are boring and Daisy has better ideas about what they could be doing instead.





	if I just lay here, would you lie with me?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: TripDaisy- 11 - Soulmates AU, 12 - “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

“If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

 

Trip looks over at Daisy and raises an eyebrow at her comment.

 

“What? The combo of the look on your face and that sigh tell me that you’re bored with this meeting and so I am. After all, if your soulmate doesn’t know you then who does?” she says.

 

“Daisy…this is important,” Trip states.

 

“If this is so important then why aren’t Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons not here?” Daisy questions.

 

He frowns then looks around the room.

 

Bobbi, Mack, Piper and Hunter all look as bored as he feels.

 

Daisy does have a point.

 

The missing members of the team just didn’t show up for the briefing even though Simmons and Coulson stated how they all needed to be there. Trip knows there’s no other major missions going on or anything in the lab that needs immediate attention so the quartet should be with them.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Trip asks.

 

Daisy smirks.

 

“Just follow my lead,” she replies.

 

She catches Piper’s attention then signs something too fast for him to keep up with but he catches her slight nod. Then Piper writes something down before slipping it over to her girlfriend who then passes it onto Mack. Of course, he elbows Hunter in the side to get his attention but he kisses Hunter in apology before making him look at the note.

 

It doesn’t take long for Trip to figure out the plan.

 

They’re gonna cause some kind of distraction that will end the meeting.

 

Apparently, Hunter is a better actor than he imagined because the movement looked completely natural but he caught the small ball that flew across the room and hit the fire alarm.

 

Daisy grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room followed by their friends then at the end of the hallway, they went their separate ways.

 

They make it back to their room with no problems.

 

“I can’t believe we ditched a mandatory briefing. You are quite the influence on me, Miss Johnson….” states Trip as he wraps his arms around her waist.

 

“Oh, really? Good or bad one?” she asks.

 

“Good, a very good one,” he says before leaning down to kiss her for a few moments.

 

Daisy chases after his lips when he pulls away.

 

“Now, about those ideas of mine,” she says as she slips her hands underneath his shirt then gently rubs his soul mark.

 

In response to her touch, he relaxes against her; that’s the magic of the soul mark–it brings comfort and an indescribable feeling to the person when their soulmate touches it and it can be intimate but not always.

 

“Mmm…you did that on purpose, Daisy,” states Trip.

 

Daisy giggles before gently guiding him over to the bed then helps him lay down.

 

Sitting on the edge of bed, she smiles as she looks at her soulmate and immediately feels all of the love she has for this amazing man. She hoped to have a wonderful soulmate when she was a kid though over the years, she buried that wish deep inside of herself but never thought she’d be lucky enough to be with someone like Trip.

 

“Hey girl, what you thinkin’ about?” asks Trip.

 

“You,” she says simply.

 

Leaning down, she kisses him deeply and pours her love into him.

 

His arms wrap around her waist and pulls her down so she’s laying on top of him but without breaking the kiss.

 

After a few moments, they separate and share a smile.

 

Daisy nuzzles her face in the space between Trip’s shoulder and neck before letting out a contented sigh.

 

“Hey Dais?” asks Trip.

 

She shifts so she can look at him the best she can but still be comfortable.

 

“I was wondering if you wanna come meet my family? My mom and cousin Sharon both really want to meet you ever since I let it slip I found my soulmate. Maybe, meet my grandma Peggy too? If you’re up to it,” says Trip nervously.

 

Her eyes widen because she didn’t think he’d want to introduce her to his family.

 

Though, that’s stupid because Trip is Trip so why wouldn’t he.

 

All the worry she felt about the idea of meeting his family vanishes as she realizes these are the people who helped make Trip the man he is today and the man she loves. She doesn’t have anything to worry about.

 

“I would love to meet your family, Trip,” she answers.

 

Trip smiles brightly because he’s wanted to ask for a while but knows families are a sensitive topic for her.

 

It is not fair he’s met the closest thing she has to a family – the team while she hasn’t met his family.

 

“I’ll call my mom and see when we can get everyone together. I’m sure Coulson will let us have the time off especially if you ask,” he comments.

 

Daisy raises an eyebrow.

 

“Why me?” she asks.

 

He matches her expression easily.

 

“Everyone knows you’re his favorite. Even my grandad’s spy tech wasn’t enough to take the top spot away,” he replies.

 

She tosses her head back and laugh.

 

“Oh, don’t let May hear you say I’m Coulson’s favorite,” states Daisy with a sparkle in her eye.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think she’d have a problem with that,” he says.

 

“True, she’d just say you’re her favorite, which true,” she comments.

 

“Touché, Daisy.”

 

Silence falls over them as they settle in for a relaxing nap together.

 

A weight is lifted off their shoulders regardless of them not realizing it was there in the first place, yet, they both feel better without it weighing them down.

 

Outside of their room, a commotion erupts but neither of them cares to do anything about it because they’re comfortable and they realize it is probably the others finding out about the disrupted and abandoned briefing.

 

Naps with a person’s soulmate take precedence over anything else at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
